


Good Boy

by daevanna



Series: Willing 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Dominant/Top Jared Padalecki, Beta/Submissive/Bottom Jensen Ackles, Felching, Gunplay, M/M, Power Play, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevanna/pseuds/daevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Willing Victim, Jared is a bad boy who somewhat forced his way into Jensen's life. He arrived at his cabin in the middle of nowhere whilst on the run, and Jensen's hospitality is now that of a sex!slave. Jensen's ex pays a visit and he finally realizes how much Jared cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fic from my Livejournal will be uploaded to here over the next few weeks; so as to avoid clogging up the works page by posting all at once. This was the second fic that I wrote for Supernatural RPF Fandom, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find the rest of my fics and my art; if they haven't been uploaded here yet, at daevanna.livejournal.com

The phone rings and Jensen hesitates from where he's sitting on Jared's lap. He'd thought that his family had stopped trying to call him long before Jared had arrived, and now that he was facing the situation, he's unsure of the protocol. He looks to Jared for guidance and is given a small, confirmatory nod. He stands, walking over to the phone, picking it up just before it goes to the answering machine.

"Hello?" He asks, a little nervous, sense of trepidation settling deep into his bones.

"Jensen? It's Owen." Jensen freezes as he tries to stop himself from panicking, calming himself with the fact that Jared is nearby.

"O-Owen? Err- I- It's been years." The laugh from the other side of the phone is as condescending as he remembers and it takes all of his willpower not to just slam the phone down and take off into the woods.

"I was thinking that maybe I could give you a second chance." He can almost sense the smug smile on the other side. "It was Matt who talked me into it, I think the bastard has a soft spot for you. Did you bend over for him?"

"No I-"

"You probably did, you always were a slut." Jensen trembles, knuckles turning white as his grip on the phone tightens. "Look, I'm giving you a fucking chance here. Tell me where you scurried off too and I'll come around for a drink, how about that?"

Jensen shakes his head incredulously. "What? No way in hell am I letting you into my home."

"Careful bitch. I'm doing you a kindness here, so don't start-" The rest of Owen's sentence is cut off as Jared nudges him gently out of the way, taking the phone away from him.

"Hi there." Jared says coldly. "Yes." A few seconds of silence. "About two miles north of Ranch Road, near Pedernales Falls State Park. I'm sure you'll find it. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Jared hangs up and it's in that moment of panic that Jensen pulls away from him. "Jared, why would you do that?" The betrayal laces his voice and tears are forming in his eyes. Jared flinches subtly before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not stupid, someone hurt you. I'm guessing; from your reaction just then, that it was probably the guy on the phone." Jensen nods, allows himself to be dragged into an awkward hug that Jared is obviously slightly uncomfortable with. "As your boyfriend I figure that I have the right to have a conversation with him."

"I don't know if I can." Jared relaxes and tightens their embrace.

"I'll be right there with you. Don't you worry about a thing."

\----------------------------------------

It's about seven pm when Jared finally hears the knock on the door. He sighs and gathers himself, allowing Jensen to stay a pace behind him as he opens the door.

Outside is pretty much exactly what he was expected. The guy is a model type, has the looks of a hot rich boy used to getting anything and everything he wants, not caring if he hurts anyone to get it. Jared feels anger shift at the back of his mind, but he keeps himself focused, gives a fake grin and welcomes the man inside, all the while wondering how someone could ever mistreat anyone as perfect as Jensen.

He watches as Owen enters the cabin, seeing him send a quick, almost threatening leer at Jensen. He steps forward, hiding the younger man from sight. "The living room is just through here." He makes a gesture with his hand, and when it becomes clear that he wants Owen to go first, the other man walks through the archway, Jared following close behind.

"A lovely place you have here." Jensen sets himself down on the loveseat and Jared is quick to sit next to him, leaving Owen to make a small grumbling noise and seat himself on the arm chair opposite.

"So, who are you?" The question is aimed at Jared and is said with such venom that he has to hold back a laugh. He's been in and out of jail for most of his life, an irritating brat was hardly going to scare him.

"I'm Jensen's boyfriend, isn't that right, sweetheart?" Jensen still hasn't said a word, but he nods and smiles a little, allowing himself to be pulled into a chaste kiss.

Owen's grin turns spiteful. "Oh really, what, did he pay you?"

"No." Jared's smile is sweet as he stands menacingly. Owen, not wanting to be overshadowed, copies him. His smug face barely even level with Jared's shoulders.

"That's a surprise." Owen chuckles. "I'll tell you what." He leans forward conspiratorially. "I'll pay you if you let me have him."

The speed at which Owen crashes to the floor isn't really surprising if you considered how hard Jared punches him.

"What the hell? You psycho!" He scrambles to his feet, backing towards the door, blood already trickling out of his nose. "What the hell do you want that useless piece of ass for anyway? He's a little bitch, worthless!" Jared catches a glimpse of Jensen curling up into a ball out of the corner of his eye and it isn't long before Owen's entire face is bloodied and bruised.

"Get the hell out of here, or I'm going to kill you." Owen meets his eyes and obviously he sees the truth behind the words, rushing out of the room as fast as he can.

Jared waits until he hears the front door slam shut before turning to face his boyfriend. Jensen is curled up on the floor, having slid off the couch. He's looking up from under his eyelashes at Jared, face a mix of terror, fear and confusion. "J-Jared?" Jensen looks so small and Jared feels something tug at his heart. He walk towards him, kneeling down to pull him into an embrace. "Why did you do that?"

Jared huffs, wipes a stray tear from the younger mans eye and kisses wet skin. "Because that guy's an asshole." Jensen nods a little, like he's disappointed, so Jared tries to shove aside his embarrassment. "And I'm not gonna let anybody talk to you like that." Jensen looks up in surprise. "You're perfect, don't let a douche bag like Owen tell you any different."

"I didn't know that you-"

"Yeah, well." Jared turns away, tightens his grip a little as he feels lips brush over his neck.

"Thank you." He nods, allows Jensen to turn his head and lean in for a kiss. For a second it's strangely gentle but it isn't long before it becomes much more forceful as he allows himself to invade every inch of Jensen's mouth.

They stretch out on the floor and roll for a few seconds before beginning to strip each other, brushing teasing fingers across hard cocks as jeans and underwear are removed. The underwear is Jared's, Jensen's were thrown out weeks ago.

Their panting is loud and they're naked within seconds, Jensen's hands more confident than they were before. Jared doesn't want to encourage misbehavior, but he allows him to grab at his ass. He figures maybe one night of allowing Jensen this could make him feel better, besides; the punishment tomorrow would be fun.

He's about to push Jensen over onto his stomach when he's stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Jared, please? Could we maybe, do it like this?" He considers for a second before nodding, wide grin spreading across his face.

"Sure, as long as you do something for me." Jensen looks wary but he nods, unwilling to say no to him. "Such a good boy." Jared smiles, reaches back to the box of toys they have hidden behind the small cabinet by the sofa. When he reveals what he's holding Jensen lets out a small gasp. It's a gun, and he brushes a hand down Jensen's side, making shushing noises as the younger man begins to whimper. "Just want to use it a little, not going to hurt you."

Jensen looks unsure but allows Jared's ministrations to calm him, watches with wide eyes as Jared pushes it into his mouth, finger on the trigger. "Suck." He follows the instructions, curls a tongue around the muzzle as Jared fucks the metal gently in and out of his mouth. He thinks for a moment that he should be terrified, but Jared is looking at him with such large, dilated pupils that he soon finds himself starting to enjoy the thrill of it, even with the fear as background noise.

Too soon Jared pulls the gun from his lips, moves further down his body and Jensen shivers as he feels it trail down to his hole, still open from early that day. "What do you think, Jenny? Want me to fuck you with it?" If he was sane, the answer would probably be a rather strong 'hell no', but as it is he's nodding, gasping as Jared pushes the muzzle gently into his hole.

"J-Jared." He gasps, scratches fruitlessly at the wooden floor, feeling the ridges of the gun as it's pushed into him.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Once he settles a bit and the gun is firmly seated inside of him, a hand closes around his cock and a voice whispers into his ear. "You don't even know if it's loaded." He struggles a little but his troubles are futile and Jared starts fucking the gun in and out of him, grabbing at both of their cocks and stroking hard as he kisses him.

It's not long before he's gasping and writhing, eyes clenched closed as he squirms. "Jared, please!"

Jared nods, removes the gun and pushes his own hard length inside, groaning as he bottoms out. From then on it's hard and fast all the way, and within a few minutes Jared's got the gun back in Jensen's mouth. "Gonna pull the trigger Jen." He follows through, and Jensen's relief when all he hears is a click causes him to reach his peak, crying out as he comes over his stomach.

Jared throws the gun away and grabs a hold of his hips, thrust in a few more times before Jensen's clenching muscles wrench out his own orgasm.

The moments after are quiet, but Jared eventually finds strength to pull himself out and lean up to give Jensen a kiss. "Do you understand why I did that?" Jensen nods shakily. "This threatened you, way more than I intend to do in the future, and you're okay. I want you to know that I'll never hurt you, not in any way that you don't want, no matter what you convince yourself."

Jared kisses him then shuffles himself back down until he can get a good glimpse of Jensen's hole. It's red and puffy and he can't help swiping a tongue over it, chuckling as Jensen groans, exhausted. "Sorry Jen, but we've gotta clean you up." He pushes his tongue in deeper, swallows the liquid down before gathering the last bit, collecting his come and pooling it onto the tip of his tongue before moving up and kissing Jensen, transferring the liquid into Jensen's mouth as he hums. "Such a good boy."

Jensen startles at the warmth he can hear behind the words, before relaxing into Jared's hold. Jared seems to truly care about him and he can't help but get a warm feeling in his stomach. Being Jared's good boy might just be exactly what he needs.


End file.
